


The Ties That Bind

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kara teaches Jaz Kryptonese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara and Jasmine spend the day together and they bond over their lives.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Jasmine Olsen-Danvers
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I bring you a nice little one-shot based on a prompt by DTownGurl4488.
> 
> Prompt: Jaz and George get quality time with Auntie Kara (possibly learning Kryptonese).
> 
> I hope you like it!

Jasmine waved good-bye to her parents as they dropped her and George off at their Aunt Kara’s. The little girl loved spending time with her aunt; she let her eat sweets, and do whatever she wanted. But most importantly, her Aunt Kara would tell her stories all about Krypton, her home. Jasmine had asked her aunt to teach her Kryptonese, the language of her ancestors, and Aunt Kara said she would teach her.

“Alright, since it’s just the three of us. What would you like to do today, JJ?” Kara asked as she turned to look at her niece.

Jasmine shrugged, “Do you think you could take me to the Eiffel Tower again? I had fun in France,” She suggested. Her aunt had taken her flying to France, and Jasmine had fallen in love with the sights and the food. When her mom’s found out, they were not too pleased, but Aunt Kara had told them it was educational.

Kara shook her head, “Paris is not on the travel agenda for today, but maybe we can keep it local or somewhere in the United States,” She did not want to hear Kelly or Alex’s voice for taking her flying across the world.

“Can we visit another earth? Like we did when I met Barry and Iris?” Jasmine asked for another adventure. She had fun in Central City, Iris was the best, and she loved Cisco.

“Yeah, we are not doing that again. As much fun as you had there, it’s a lot safer for you here than it is there. How about we take George for a picnic in the park. We haven’t done that in a while,” Kara suggested, it kept them in National City, and it would give them something to do.

Jasmine smiled, “Okay, Aunt Kara. I think George would like that. Could you tell me more stories about you growing up on Krypton?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“Yeah, I think I can. You are the first person outside of Alex that I talked to Krypton about. It’s nice, you know?” Kara was happy that she had an outlet to talk about her home, it was painful, but she knew that her stories were a way for JJ to learn how to deal with the death of her mom.

“Yeah, I know. It sucks that you lost your parents, though, and was sent to a whole new world. I was four when my mom died, and I still miss her every day. Do you miss your mother?” Jasmine asked.

Kara nodded, “Every day, but having all of you around makes it better. There was a time when I was younger that I wished that I was back on Krypton. Everything made so much sense there, and it was home to me. It still is, and there are times where I wish I could go back so I can see my parents again,” She replied honestly. Kara still had PTSD, where Krypton and her parents were involved.

Jasmine understood there were times where she missed Mama Tamara terribly, but she couldn’t tell her mommy or mama, because she didn’t want to hurt them. She felt as if she was losing all the memories of Mama Tamara.

“I wish I could see Mama Tamara again too. I can’t talk to mommy or mama about it because I don’t want to hurt them. Mommy doesn’t even talk about Mama Tamara anymore,” Jasmine admitted sadly.

Kara knew exactly how her niece felt, “Well, how about we go for our picnic, and I will tell you more stories about Krypton, and you can tell me what you remember about Mama Tamara.”

Jasmine smiled as bright as the sun, “I would like that, Aunt Kara. I’ll go get the blanket!” She ran to the bathroom closet while her Aunt Kara got the basket.

Together she and Aunt Kara made sandwiches and packed fruit and drinks to take on their picnic. Jasmine even got her bag together for George; he was going to need water, food, and treats.

“Are we ready to go?” Kara asked her niece.

Jasmine nodded, “I am ready to go. Can we watch clouds too?”

“A picnic is not a picnic without cloud watching. Let’s see if we can find different shapes in the clouds.” Kara gathered the blanket and put it in the basket.

“Okay. Come along, George,” Jasmine grabbed George’s leash.

Jasmine and Kara walked to the park, which was a few blocks, but it was a beautiful day and a pleasant walk for George. They entered the park, and Jasmine saw the perfect spot, “I want to sit over there.” She pointed to the area about thirty feet away from the statue where she met her mama.

“Why there?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Jasmine grinned, “Cause that is where I met mama for the first time when George had run away. If it weren’t for George, then I probably wouldn’t have met mama so soon,” She replied and held on to George’s leash as she helped her aunt put the blanket down.

They set up their picnic, and Jasmine put down George’s water and food bowl and filled them both. She made sure to put down a stake to keep her puppy from running off like the last time.

Jasmine ate a part of her sandwich, “How do you say cloud in Kryptonese?” She whispered.

Kara smiled, “Cloud is really easy; it’s ehshahk,” She pronounced the word for her niece.

“Ehshahk? Did I say it correctly?” Jasmine asked excitedly.

“You did, perfect enunciation. You’ll be fluent in no time,” Kara praised Jasmine for how quickly she picked up the language.

Jasmine was excited, “Can you teach me some more, please?”

“Let’s see, there is love, which is pronounced ukiem. That is Kryptonese for familial love. Now you try to say it,” Kara encouraged the little girl.

“Ukiem, that means familial love. So I can say that to mommy and mama?” Jasmine asked, still trying to perfect the word.

Kara nodded her head and drank some water, “You can say that to your mommy and mama. You’ll have to tell your mommy what it means, but your mama already knows what it means.” She had taught Alex Kryptonese when they were kids.

Jasmine gave her aunt a toothy grin, “Mama knows Kryptonese?”

“She does. I taught her when we were kids. It was our secret language,” Kara admitted.

“Did Grandma Eliza know what you and mama were talking about?” Jasmine asked, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Kara shook her head, “No. We didn’t speak it around her much, but when we did, it was funny,” She recalled the story.

Jasmine giggled, “That’s funny, Aunt Kara. If I get good in Kryptonese, then that means that I can talk to you and mama. Mommy wouldn’t know what I am saying unless you or mama told her,” She liked that idea.

“True, but you will have to tell your mommy eventually. Do you want to know more words?” Kara asked.

“Yes, please!” Jasmine asked politely. She learned a few more words for mom, sun, moon, and stars.

All of the food was eaten, except for the fruit which would be eaten later, and now aunt and niece were laying on the blanket looking at the clouds in the sky. George was lying down in the sun, enjoying the warmth.

“That cloud looks like a bird,” Jasmine pointed to a cloud in the distance that did look like a bird.

Kara found another cloud, “That one looks like a rabbit,” She pointed to the fluffy cloud with two ear-like designs coming out from it.

“Peter Cottontail,” Jasmine called the cloud, “Did you have clouds on Krypton?”

Kara closed her eyes, “We did. We pretty much had everything that earth had, except pollution. Krypton was always protected by Rao, the Sun God. Even when it was evening, the sun still showed. It was beautiful,” She remembered what it was like sitting in her bedroom and looking out at the skyline.

“If you were on Krypton, what would you be doing right now?” Jasmine asked.

“I would be on the science guild like my dad or an adjudicator like my mother,” Kara was sure she would end up as an adjudicator.

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s an adjudicator? Is that like a judge?”

Kara opened her eyes and looked over at her niece, “That’s right. You’re smart.”

“I know.”

They cloud watched some more, and then Jasmine got up and started playing with George while Aunt Kara watched on from the blanket. Later, Aunt Kara joined in, and they kicked the soccer ball around while George tried to play with them. It was fun, and Jasmine was enjoying spending time in the fresh air with her aunt. Jasmine got tired, so she sat down and drank some more of her water and ate a few apple slices.

“Mama Tamara and I would play soccer in the backyard when she was home on leave. We would play for hours, and mommy would have to tell us to stop and wash up for dinner. I remember that day a lot. It was two days before she had to go back to Afghanistan.” Jasmine recalled the memory of playing soccer with Mama Tamara.

Kara smiled fondly at Jasmine’s memory, “I bet you and your Mama Tamara had a lot of fun together when you were younger,” She encouraged her niece to talk about her birth mom.

Jasmine nodded, “Uh-huh. We would sneak downstairs when mommy was asleep, and we would make s’mores in the microwave. It was messy, but so much fun, then Mama Tamara would put me to bed after I brushed my teeth. I don’t think mommy ever found out, but mommy knows everything,” She couldn’t get away with anything because her mommy was all-knowing. It was her mommy’s superpower.

“My mom would come and put me to bed when I was little. My dad had to cook some nights when she had to work late. He was not the best cook in the world, but even when my mom worked late, she would always come in my room to tell me good night and to tuck me in,” Kara told her niece about her mom.

Jasmine looked at her aunt, “How did you deal with her death?”

“I mourned her a lot and cried for her and my father. It was hard when you see your whole world explode. When I came to earth and Clark placed me with the Danvers, it was hard for me to adjust, and I suffered from claustrophobia. When your mama would sleep at night, I would go outside and sit on the roof and say a prayer to Rao. It helped, but it was not enough. It got better in time, but I still miss her to this day. But I know, I am making her proud, and that brings me comfort,” Kara felt tears prick the corner of her eyes.

“I miss Mama Tamara too. It’s why I have her picture by my bedside so I can see her all the time. I asked mommy if we could go visit, but mommy would always say some other time. It never came. I guess mommy misses her, but I know that mama makes her happy. And Mama Tamara would want that for her,” Jasmine understood things a lot better than most kids her age would.

Kara admired how resilient her niece was, “That’s right. Let’s clean up our things and head home. We can watch movies and play games until your mom’s come and pick you this evening.”

Jasmine stood up, “Okay.”

Wordlessly Jasmine and her aunt cleaned up their mess and folded up the blanket. And Jasmine got all of George’s things together, and they made the trek home. It was then Jasmine felt a drop of rain on her shoulder. Luckily they made it inside before the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down.

“Looks like mommy and mama will have to travel in the rain today. Do you think they are enjoying their day together?” Jasmine asked as she got settled into the apartment.

Kara had a feeling that Kelly and Alex made good use of their Jasmine free day, “I think they are.”

Jasmine shrugged, “I hope so too. Can we watch Aladdin?”

“Yes, but after you get a bath. You smell like outside,” Kara wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

“Then, you will have to take a shower because you smell like outside too,” Jasmine shot back.

Jasmine took a bath and was in her pajamas sitting on the couch with George in her lap. Aunt Kara was taking a shower, and she was watching a show on the Disney channel. When her Aunt came out of the bathroom, they settled on the couch and watched Aladdin and ate a bowl of popcorn.

“I was named after Princess Jasmine,” Jasmine stated proudly.

“Really?” Kara asked she did not know that is how Jasmine got her name.

Jasmine nodded, “Mama Tamara loved the name Jasmine, so she and mommy decided to name me after the princess. Which I thought was cool.”

It was dinner time, and Jasmine and Kara were eating pizza while playing Candy Land. It was fun winning against her aunt. Jasmine was getting tired, and she climbed on the couch. When she woke up, she felt herself being carried by mama.

“Khap ukiem, Aunt Kara,” Jasmine mumbled sleepily.

Kara smiled, “Khap ukiem, JJ,” She replied in return.

Kelly looked at Kara, “What did she say to you?” She whispered.

Alex smiled, “Jaz told Kara that she loved her in Kryptonese,” She replied quietly.

“Have a good night, guys. Get home safe,” Kara told her sisters.

“You too, Kara,” Kelly told her sister.

Alex held onto Jaz as they made it to the elevator, “I didn’t realize that our daughter and Kara shared a deep bond. Until now.”

“How so?” Kelly asked.

“Kara doesn’t teach just anyone Kryptonese and her teaching Jaz is a big deal,” Alex replied.

“Aunt Kara is the best,” Jasmine mumbled tiredly. And no one would tell her differently.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonding moment between Kara and Jaz.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies ~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> If you have a prompt feel free to visit me on Tumblr @dansen-on-air or leave one here.


End file.
